


A Night with Ren

by Thotful_writing



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: You had a sordid past, doing things your own way without much regard for your own safety. But your gallivanting across the galaxy soon finds you at the mercy of Supreme Leader Ren and the Knights of Ren. Will he end your suffering quickly or prolong it just the way you like?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Supreme Leader Ren x Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	A Night with Ren

**Author's Note:**

> Basically smut. Porn without plot. An enjoyable time. I wanted to write something with the Knights of Ren and this is what happened. I hope you enjoy it!

Your body trembled, the stale air that surrounded you in the cold and unforgiving room pushed the fear further into your mind that you wouldn’t make it out of this alive. Each second that passed seemed to be an eternity, no sounds outside, no voices could be heard, only the silence and thrumming of your own heart to bring you comfort, which it didn’t.

The door slid open with a whir, causing you to turn around quickly to face your fate. One by one, they filed in, all dressed in black and carrying an assortment of weapons. They needed no introduction as they were well known throughout the galaxy, the Knights of Ren.

“Kneel.” One of them spoke but gave you no time to respond before shoving you down to your knees on the hard surface beneath you.

Your gaze shifted from each of them as they surrounded you, gathering behind you and facing the door without any regard for you. An uneasy feeling had set in the pit of your stomach when you gazed upon the last to enter the room before the door sealed behind him. He loomed over you, his black attire almost matching the others, his mask split and welded back together, the seams appearing to have their own red pulse. Just as the others, he needed no introduction, Supreme Leader Ren was even more notorious.

Despite the amount of people in the room, the thick silence weighed down on you and urged words to come fumbling out of your mouth before you had a chance to stop them.

“I don’t really understand why I’m here, but if you let me explain who I am I-“

“We are fully aware of exactly _who_ you are.” He regarded you as if you had as impressive of a reputation as they did.

You shifted your weight on your knees as they began to ache on the firm floor, “I’m sure you’re mistaken, I’m-“

“We’ve made no mistake,” he dismissed you without hesitation, “you’ve committed sixteen counts of treason against the First Order.”

The gravity of your situation quickly set in, but you couldn’t be certain how much information they had on you, clearly enough to capture you but not enough to kill you on the spot. 

“Your mouth may be silent, but your mind is not,” he stood before you with his hands behind his back, “your death is inevitable.”

Panic set in and you weren’t above begging for your life, “please, Supreme Leader Ren, I-I can be of use to you, please let me-“

“What use would I have for a covetous lowlife such as yourself?”

You knew there was only one word you needed to say to keep him from snapping your neck in an instant, “Sith.”

He seemed to tense before reaching for his mask and removing it. His dark eyes settled on you, expanding the unsettling feeling in your stomach.

“Why do you think that’s of importance to me?” He questioned.

“I know what you seek and I can help you-“ In an instant his fingers curled and you felt a tightness around your throat.

“ _I_ do not need help from _you_. Understood?”

You could only manage to nod your head in compliance and the pressure around your throat dissipated, leaving you choking and gasping on the floor.

“Assuming you know who I am, you also know I can take what I want from you, so why would I have any use for you?”

“Unless you can take the entirety of the Sith language from my mind, then you need me.” Your cockiness really knew no bounds and it always backfired on you.

You searched his eyes for any indication that he was going to kill you right there for your mouth, but you found nothing. His silence was only making you that much more worried.

“Take her to the interrogation chamber.” He ordered and left the room before you could protest.

Two of the Knights of Ren grabbed your arms and pulled you up to your feet, pushing you out the door and down a long corridor. You felt the panic swelling in your chest again and you tried to fight them off, but it was no use.

“You’d be wise to give Supreme Leader Ren what he wants without hesitation.” One of them said as they dragged you down the hall and into a room.

They strapped you into the metal contraption that left you standing with your hands and feet restrained. They took their positions behind you once more and waited in silence. Supreme Leader Ren entered the room a few minutes later with a newfound determination, his eyes burning into yours. He stepped close to you and looked at you as though you were a stranger once more.

He leaned next to you and spoke softly against your ear, “Cantonica, Hosnian Prime, and Jakku,” he glanced over at you to see the almost worried look in your eyes , “you’re trembling.”

His gloved hand moved up your throat and turned your face to look at him, “will you cooperate, or should I continue?”

“That was a long time ago, I don’t do that anymore.”

“Now, we both know that’s a lie, isn’t it? Why just last week you were in Canto Bight,” he lowered his voice, “how much did you make in a day?”

“Please, Supreme Leader Ren, I’m not-“

He stepped back from you and ran his hand up your cheek, “it wasn’t the money though, was it?” he ran the pad of his thumb over your lips, “it wasn’t the money at all, you enjoyed it, didn’t you?”

You felt the heat rising in your cheeks at his touch, you knew he was perfect for what you craved, what you’d been searching for through every city you visited, every person that paid you.

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” you stared up at him, “I loved every single minute of it.” You flicked your tongue over his thumb, tasting the leather that covered his hand and wanting more.

“Shall we see just how much you _enjoy_ it?” He inquired and you knew what he was asking.

You nodded your head slightly, “yes, Supreme Leader.”

In an instant his hand left your lips and moved down to the waistband of your pants, sliding beneath the fabric and between your thighs. The coolness of his glove was welcomed as compared to the heat that was beginning to build. He slid his fingers between your slick folds, brushing over your clit and making you moan softly. Just as quickly as he touched you, he removed his hand, bringing it up to your face for you to see your glistening wetness covering his fingers. You leaned forward and ran your tongue up his fingers, tasting yourself and keeping your eyes on his.

He snapped his hand over your throat abruptly and pushed your head back against the chair, “now the question is, what to do with you?”

You stared up at him, wanting him to use you in every possible way, command you to your knees and forcing you to follow his every order. The very thought of being his was making you want him even more.

“Maybe I should leave you as a gift for the knights, hm?” He glanced over to the Knights of Ren as they stood quietly behind you.

“No, I want to be yours, Supreme Leader.”

He squeezed your throat, “as if you have a choice.”

You bit your lip as he continued to exact his control over your body. You wanted him, more than you thought possible. You craved to be owned by him, to have him use you in the best ways possible and keep you by his side.

He moved his hand up and brushed his fingers along your jaw, “is that what you want? To be _mine_?” It took him very little effort to peer into your mind.

“Yes, desperately.” You nodded your head eagerly, hoping he’d make you his.

A devious grin spread across his face and you couldn’t help but feel a pull to him, wanting him to exact whatever torture he wanted on your body. His hand trailed down your throat to your collar bone, hooking into the hem of your shirt and pulling it down to reveal your breasts. His fingertips brushed over your nipples, making them harden immediately at his touch.

“Show my Knights how good you can be and I’ll consider your request.” With the wave of his hand he released the restraints that held you.

You were unsure about what he meant but with the wave of his hand he sent you to your knees. You peered up at him as you ran your hands up his thighs, your fingers trembling as they went. He towered over you and it made your knees weak to be in his presence, the audience of knights didn’t help either. You fumbled with the zipper and button on his pants, eager to see exactly what the Supreme Leader was packing. You couldn’t hide the expression of pure shock on your face when you gripped his impressive cock and pulled him free, running your hand up and down his length slowly.

In a force of habit, you licked your lips, itching to taste him and run your tongue up his shaft. You leaned forward, keeping your eyes locked on his as you kissed the tip of his cock softly. He groaned a little at the soft touch of your lips against his heated flesh. You slipped your tongue past your lips and slowly swirled it around the tip of his cock, continuing to stroke him gently. You glanced over to the knights, their masks hid their eyes, but you could tell they were watching intensely as they shifted. You felt Kylo’s hand on your head, turning your gaze back to him and it made you smile, knowing he wanted your attention on him and only him.

You teased him by dragging your tongue down his cock and back up, letting your drool coat his length before pushing the tip into your mouth. The few inches you eased into your mouth were getting difficult to handle and there was so much more of him to try and fit. He kept his eyes on you and cocked his head to the side as he regarded your difficulty.

“You can do better than that, can’t you sweetheart?” The pet name melted your panties and you felt the need to make him proud of your efforts.

You relaxed your tongue and breathed through your nose as you pushed more of his cock into your mouth, each inch feeling like it would be the last, but it wasn’t. Soon the tip of his cock was bobbing against the back of your throat and you struggled to breathe, still a few inches short of fitting him completely into your mouth. Your eyes watered as you stared up at him, his thumb brushed over your flushed cheeks and a faint smile crept across his lips.

“That’s _my_ good girl.”

You moved to pull him from your mouth but he grabbed the back of your head and forced you back down onto his cock, making you choke and gag, but he held you there. You pushed against his thighs but he held firm.

“Breathe through your nose, my sweet girl.” He encouraged.

You did as he commanded and breathed out heavily through your nose, your eyes watering more. He fisted your hair around his hand and pulled you back slightly before pushing your head back down abruptly again. He repeated this action until your cheeks were red and the tears fell from your eyes. He pulled his cock out of your mouth completely and held your head back as you looked up at him with a string of saliva still connected to him.

“What do we think, should I keep her for myself?” Kylo looked over to the knights.

They remained silent and you grew concerned that he was going to give you to them for the night. A slight nod from one of them was the only communication he received but seemed to know exactly what it meant.

He returned his gaze to you and tugged on your hair, pulling your gaze back to him, “seems you’ll be spending the night with the Supreme Leader.” A dark smirk played across his face that made you want to moan.


End file.
